The Lost Sister
by Gaviveww
Summary: The lost sister of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finaly free of her hundred year sleep. She learns of Naraku's plots and vows to destory him along side her brothers. New Chapter's Added!
1. The Sister

Hey all here is a new fanfic. Finally out of school so I can write more! Please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

12-31-04 I am editing this story. There will be some major changes and things explained in more detail. Please let me know of any other mistakes, or things that need to be better explain.

Chapter 1: The Sister

Kouga ran into his den on the mountain side. He had an unnatural shrug to his shoulders and his head was bowed down instead of upright. His eyes held so much sadness in them. Yet, he did not want the pack to see him in this state. He walked through the cave and into the back were there was a secluded room and if you walked farther there was a hot spring nestled in the back. Kouga flung himself onto his bed of furs and curled up into a ball and slowly let his silent tears fall.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha I feel jewel shards coming." Kagome said while wrapping her arm around Inuyasha.

"It's Kouga I can smell him." Inuyasha said to her with a smirk on his face. 'He is going to go crazy when he finds out I mated with Kagome.'

"Oi. Dog-crap get your hands off my woman." Kouga yelled as he came to a stop infront of the hanyou and human. Sniffing the air he looked back at Kagome. "Nani? You mated with him."

Kouga felt his heart break. 'I shouldn't of let her stay with that mutt'

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha slightly. "Kouga I'm sorry, I never loved you. I tried to tell you over and over. Kagome went to put her hand on his shoulder for comfort but he jerked back. Kagome looked back down to the ground. "I'm sorry Kouga. I need to get the Jewel shards from your legs. Yours are the last two that Naraku doesn't have."

Kouga stood in shock. He knew she was going to ask for the jewel shards but he didn't really want to give them to him. "Hai, Kagome." He said to her as he sat down and took the shards from his leg. He could feel his extra strength leave him. He didn't even look back at them as he stood up and raced back to the den. Without the shards his trademark whirlwind still engulfed his toned form as he raced through the mountain side. (Obviously I cannot make his whirlwind disappear when Ayame can run with one around her. Wolves are just naturly fast.)

END FLASHBACK

Waking up the next day Kouga still felt a little heartbroken. With heavy legs he lifted himself off the furs and walked into the cave with the rest of his pack. 'I could just marry Ayame.' But yet Wolves mate for life and he knew he would never love her. 'Now to keep my eye open for a mate that can help lead and replenish the pack' He put a smile of indifference on and walked by his wolves and into the forest at the bottom of the mountain. 'Hunting should help to keep my mind off of that dog crap and his mate.'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru roamed around the thick forest that was just within his lands. The first light of dawn was peeking it's way across the sky. He had not ventured this way in a hundred years and he couldn't find the reason for what compelled him to be here. 'Why is it that I feel as if I have to find something. Something is pulling me into these woods.' Trying to remember what would make these woods seem so familiar to him he walked on. Unknowingly of how he got there, he found himself infront of a cave entrance. Walking forward he was met by a barrier. "Nani." He said out loud.

Pulling more of his power into his one arm he bashed at the barrier. The sounds the barrier was making traveled throughout the lands reaching the hunting wolf.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell is that?" Kouga yelled out loud to himself. 'Better check it out.' Spending off towards the west he sought out the culprit of such a loud outburst. Sensitive ears ringing his feet pounding on the ground he pushed himself further.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. 'None of my attacks are breaking through this barrier. What do I have to do to break this!!' Stepping back he contemplated his current situation. There before him stood a barrier against something he needed to find and he couldn't break it alone.

Then suddenly the wolf who's ears still rang came up beside the great lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, was that you making all that racket?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kouga. 'He could help.' Unsheathing the great Tokijin he looked at the barrier and spoke to the wolf. "Unsheathe your sword wolf. This barrier must be broken. I will not allow something I did not consent, to be jailed on my lands."

Kouga looked stunned at the great Taiyoukai. But complied none the less. Unsheathing a sword that had never seen battle he took a stance near Sesshomaru.

"As I use my attack follow with your own. Our combined strengths should be able to break this." Planting his feet fully in the ground he focused his youkai energy into his blade. Screaming in rage and purpose he blasted his attack against the barrier while Kouga's on energy flashed by him.

The barrier shook with a small amount of determination. It was all in fail. The barrier surrounding the cave crashed down and left the entrance open to the two youkai's.

Sniffing the air inside the cave Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. 'I know this scent. It's her, how could I ever forget. How is it that I could just forget about trying to save you.' Sesshomaru shook his head and continued into the cave, followed by a curious wolf.

Walking into the vast cavern his sharp eyes darted over every part in the cave. "There." He said out loud pointing his finger to a figure in the distance. Kouga's eyes followed his finger. There against the wall was a demoness. She looked to be in a deep sleep.

He watched as Sesshomaru made his way over to her. Kneeling in front of woman Sesshomaru brushed the hair out of her sleeping face. "Imouto.." he said to her in a wispher.

He gently lifted her from the ground and carried her into his lap. "Sakura....Wake up now." He said to the sleeping figure in his arms.

Kouga watched in confusion as Sesshomaru lifted the woman into his arms and sat her in his lap. 'He called her imouto.' Kouga made his way over to Sesshomaru and sat down infront of him.

As time crept by Sesshomaru kept his time cleaning the dust that had collected on his sister. Night had fallen on them and still she hadn't woken from her sleep. "Sakura..." he whispered into her ear again. Hoping for a response he shook her gently. A soft grown was heard from the woman in his arms.

Her amber eyes slowly fluttered open. "Sesshomaru ani." She said to him. "Hai. Sakura it is me."

"I'm....free?" She said in just a wishper. "Hai." He said back to her.

"Arigato Sesshomaru ani." She said to him then threw her arms around his neck and cried softly.

Kouga still sat in silence not wanting to break the united siblings. He took his free time to go over the demoness infront of him. She looked much like Sesshomaru but her hair was black and she had blood red markings on her cheeks instead of Sesshomaru's magenta color. 'She's beautiful.'

Sesshomaru looked down at his sister and smiled for the first time in a hundred years. Quickly standing up but wary of the girl who had fallen asleep again he made his way back to the entrance of the cave. Turning around he spoke to the wolf.

"I am returning to my castle. You are welcome to come. I am debt to you for helping release my sister."

"Hai, Sesshomaru." Kouga said to him then followed him west.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree overlooking the village that Kagome was in. He was happy for the first time in a long time. 'The woman I love in with me and I have everything I have always wanted.' Yet something he couldn't quite place weighed on his heart. 'Ane.' He thought to himself. He hadn't seen his sister in a hundred years. His last memory was of her crying and holding him telling him to be strong. As his mind pondered through his past a lone tear fell down his cheek. He didn't notice Kagome come up and watch as the tear fell down his cheek.

"Inuyasha, Are you alright?" She asked

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled as he jumped out of the tree. "What did I do to deserve you, Kagome?"

She smiled at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you, Inuyasha." She soothed her hands through his long silver hair. "What were you thinking about that made you sad Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "The past." He said to her as he took in a deep breath. "I never told you this but I have an older sister. She disappeared a hundred years ago. I was thinking about her, I miss her. After Mother and Father died she was the only one that cared for me. She even fought for me." Inuyasha smiled slightly. "She fought with Sesshomaru for me. It was funny because she knocked him to the ground and sat on him."

Kagome listened with interest. Inuyasha never really talked about his past. When he did it was always centered on something bad. She giggled at the thought of Sesshomaru on the ground. "What happened to her." She asked him.

Inuyasha's eyes darted to the ground. A lump formed in his throat but he pushed it back. "She..went out to fight for me one day. Hoards of demons came for me after my Father died. She was the only one who could protect me." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and continued. "Sesshomaru even helped but somehow it wasn't enough. She begged them to take her instead of me. The demons took her offer and ran off with her. I haven't seen her since."

"Oh Inuyasha I am so sorry!!" She threw herself at him and landed kisses all over his face. She gave him the comfort only she could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru and Kouga walked on at a slow pace. Sesshomaru didn't want to disturb the sleeping demoness in his arms.

Kouga who was bored of the silence, decided to make small talk. "So this is the lost Sister of you and Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked over at him. "Hai. A hundred years ago she and I were in a battle to protect Inuyasha. Thousands of demons came to kill him after our Father died. It took everything we had to try and hold them back. Sakura took it upon herself to end the fighting. She offered herself instead of Inuyasha. Of course they consented and she was taken."

Kouga nodded his head in understanding. 'She gave up her life for mutt-face.' Kouga looked at the girl in Sesshomaru's arms. "She did a noble thing to protect him."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai. She was always sticking up for him. I never understood why she was so willing to love that hanyou brother of mine."

"Simply because he is my baby brother. I wanted to protect him and love him as you did to me." said a silky soft voice. "Put me down ani, I need to stretch my legs."

Sesshomaru smiled at her and obliged. "Are you feeling better now."

"Hai. I am. Where is Inuyasha I need to see him. He will want answers." She said to him looking into his eyes.

Sesshomaru growled but complied. "Fine but let us fly I don't want it to take forever for us to get there."

Turning around she saw the wolf. 'Wow he is cute.' She giggled and took the wolfs hand. "I'm Sakura, younger sister to the Lord Sesshomaru and older sister to the Prince Inuyasha."

Kouga smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips. "I am Kouga, leader of the Eastern Wolf tribe.

He kissed her fingers gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Sakura."

She smiled widely at him. "As I am to meet you Lord Kouga."

"If you two would stop flirting I believe you wanted to see Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said getting in between them.

Sakura blushed slightly and looked to Sesshomaru. "Gomen ani. Let us go." She looked down at her clothing. "Ahhh...Wait I need a bath and a change of clothes."

Sesshomaru sighed and lead her to a hot spring tucked into his forest. "Bath here, I will run home and get you some clothes." He formed his cloud and hovered for a moment. "Kouga, protect her while I am away." He then took to the starry sky at brilliant speed.

Kouga looked up at him and nodded. He walked over to a boulder on the side of a spring and turned the other way so she could bath.

Sakura watched Kouga as she undressed. Making sur he wasn't going to peek she slid into the warm water. 'Ahh...this feels good. It has been so long since I have been in water. She swam to the edge and found some herbs that she could wash her body and hair with. After washing her hair and body she sat at the side of the water and waited for Sesshomaru to return.

Kouga sat and listened to the beautiful demon in the water. He was doing all he could to not take a peek at the demoness naked behind him. 'She is able to keep my mind off of losing Kagome. Did I really love Kagome?' Sighing he looked up at the full moon.

Sakura heard his sigh and wondered what he was thinking about. "What is on your mind Kouga?" She asked.

Kouga brought his head up but didn't turn around to look in her eyes. "My life is complicated. I am sighing at the recent misfortune I have had to deal with the last few years."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well, a few years ago most of my clan was killed in a battle against Naraku. He is a hanyou that has left countless numbers of people hurt. On top of getting my revenge I found out yesterday that the woman I wanted as my mate, mated with another. But deep down I knew she didn't love me. She also took my jewel shards. So here I am now. Wondering what I should be doing."

"Oh Kouga I am so sorry you had to put up with that. If you accept my help I would be glad to offer my assistance in hunting down this Naraku." She said to him with a smile. "Wait Jewel shards?"

Kouga smiled and looked up at the sky. "A few years ago when Kagome first came here she was carrying the Shikon no Tama within her body. A demon was able to pull it from her body, but mutt face saved her. Then I was told that they encountered another demon and she attached the jewel to an arrow. When the arrow hit it's target the jewel was shattered into tiny pieces. She and your little brother are on a quest to put the Shikon no Tama back together but Naraku is hindering their quest."

"Oh so Inuyasha is involved with this.." She smiled at the thought of her brother. "My offer still stands if you want my help. I am pretty strong, although I am a bit rusty."

Kouga turned to look at her with a blush on his face. "Arigato, Sakura."

"If he wanted to join my hunt then he could be with you. I will not let you leave me so soon after I have found you sister." Sesshomaru said as he drifted down to the ground and set some clothes on the ground. "I got you a fighting Kimono. If you are well enough after we see Inuyasha I wanted to continue my hunt for Naraku."

"Hai Sesshomaru." Sakura said to him as she walked out of the water and put the kimono on. It was a two piece set the breastplate was made from the strongest metal and her skirt was made from her Father's own fur. She wrapped her feet up and stood next to Sesshomaru. "I'm ready."

Kouga watched as she walked up to her brother. 'She truly is beautiful. Maybe I will join them on the hunt. "Sesshomaru, if I am to join you may I ask one favor."

"Hai."

"May my first and second command come us as well. Most of the time they will be trying to catch up but they can be useful at times." He asked with hope in his heart.

"They may." Sesshomaru said.

"Very well I will meet you in Inuyasha Forest." He walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hands, " I will see you again soon my lady."

She giggled at him and went over to her brother. "We will see you again soon Kouga-kun."

"Hai." He said and took off in a whirlwind.

"Come on Sister. I'm sure your baby brother wants to see you." He gathered her in his arms as he took to the skies with his cloud. As he felt her get comfortable he set her down in a sitting position. "I have your sword, Sakura."

"Oh Arigato, Sesshomaru-ani." She said to him as she grabbed the sheathed sword. The hilt still shown in all it's silver and blue markings. She slid it into her obi and smiled at her brother. "How much longer I can't wait."

He chuckled at her childlike demure. "Soon just a couple more minutes and he should get my scent."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha and Kagome were still sitting under the tree when Inuyasha lifted his head and the breeze brought his brother's scent to him. "Nani, why is he here?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was a little frighten about how quickly he jumped up.

"My brother is here." He said to her.

Inuyasha ran out to the clearing so he could meet his brother head on. He watched as Sesshomaru landed on the ground.

Unsheathing Tetsagia he stood in a ready stance. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled at him and Inuyasha had a scared look on his face. "Put that sword away brother. I have someone I am sure that you want to see."

Inuyasha watched as a form inched her way out from behind his tall brother. He was not expecting to see who he saw. "Ane."

Inuyasha dropped his sword to the ground and ran at his sister with tears in his eyes. "Sakura? Is that really you?" He dropped to his knees infront of her.

She followed him down to her knees. "Hai, Inuyasha it is me." She said as she pulled her little brother into a tight embrace. Both crying their eyes out.

Kagome came running into the field with her bow and arrows ready. "Inuyasha!" She yelled to him. 'Why is he hugging that girl?'

Inuyasha smiled when he heard Kagome. Getting up from his sister he walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. "I have someone you should meet Kagome." He walked her back over to her sister.

Smiling at Inuyasha Sakura stood up. Since he had no mother Sakura would take on that role. She looked over at the girl in Inuyasha's arms. "A miko." She said while inspecting the girl. Finally after a few minutes of running her eyes over the girl she stepped back a few feet. "Fire an arrow at me I want to test you."

"Nani." Kagome questioned her.

"Don't just stand there Miko. If you are my brother's mate I want to test you. If you are not up to par you will not be with him. Understand." Sakura tried her best not to laugh and to sound cold hearted at the same time.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she set her bow with an arrow at the ready. 'No one threatens to take my Inuyasha from me.' She loosed the arrow and sent it flying at Sakura with just a little bit of extra miko power.

Sakura smirked when the arrow flew to her. 'She will do fine for him.' She quickly grabbed her jeweled sword and sliced the arrow in two. Smiling she walked over the Inuyasha and Kagome.

Bowing her head slightly, "Hello Kagome. It is nice to meet you. I am Sakura, Inuyasha's older sister. Welcome to the family, sister."

Kagome smiled at the demon in front of her. "Hello Lady Sakura. It is good to see you well."

Sakura smiled at her then looked over to her young brother. "Inuyasha I see you have fared well for yourself. I'm very happy to see you. I missed you so much, I feared for your safety." Small tears seeped into hr eyes again.

"I missed you a lot too. When you told me to be strong and then you ran off I was so scared. What happened to you?" He asked her in curiosity.

"That does not matter. I do not want to reflect on the past. I have new memories that I need to form." She stood quickly when she got the scent of wolf in her nose. A small smile came to her face.

Inuyasha smelt the air to and let off a small growl. "Kouga..." He said to the air.

Sakura smiled at her brother. "He will be joining Sesshomaru and I on our quest."

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "What quest?"

"To find Naraku and destroy him." She said with hate dripping off her words.

Sakura smiled as she watched Kouga's whirlwind disappear and as he skidded to a stop.

Inuyasha eyes widen at her as he watched her walk up to the wolf with a smile. "Hello Kouga-kun."

Kouga smiled at Sakura. "Hello Sakura, it is good to see you again." He grabbed her hands and kissed her fingers again.

Sakura giggled at Kouga's gestures. "Who are your friends." She asked looking over at the two wolf youkai.

Kouga smiled and turned to his companions. "Go introduce yourself."

A wolf with a silver mohawk came up to her. "I am Hakkaku, lady."

Then a wolf with silver hair and black bangs came up to her "and I am Ginta."

Sakura smiled. "It is good to meet you both. I am Sakura."

They both bowed to her and walked behind Kouga.

Sesshomaru came up behind her. "Sister, it is time that we start going. We are never going to find that bastard at this rate." He tried to sound stern but he wasn't able to with his sister.

"Hai, Sesshomaru." She said to him. Turning to Inuyasha she hugged her brother. "I have to go on a journey to help Sesshomaru and Kouga. We will meet again my brother."

"You going after Naraku right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, we are. I know you guys are putting the Shikon no Tama back together. We will probably meet up with you." Sakura said as she smiled at her brother.

"He has the last of the shards so we are in search of him as well. Plus that bastard got me sealed to a trees." He said to her.

Sakura growled. "That bastard is going to wish he was never created when I am through with him. How dare he!"

"Our groups will meet up eventually. I shall take my group North. You should head South." Sesshomaru stated to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother. 'He is being nice to me again. Why did he get so mad at me before?' "Hai. We can meet up every three weeks and exchange information."

With goodbyes said Sesshomaru's group headed out to the North as Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to the village to gather the rest of their friends. A new found hope was ensued into each person. Naraku will meet his end soon.

Well that was a long Chapter. I am kinda liking this one fic. Please remember to review and please point out my mistakes. I do not mind them.

-12-31-04- Alright I added a little bit more to the story and explained a few things. I can't believe I got Hakkaku and Ginta mixed up!! Oh well it's fixed now. Please review if you find anything else that needs to be fixed!!

Thanks for reading,

Gaviveww


	2. Searching

Hello readers, I am at work watching "The Boondock Saints" If you have not seen it go out and get it. It is a great movie!!

Review Corner:

-Thanks for your review!! Don't worry Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are in this Chapter.

-Here is the next Chapter thank you for your review.

Author's Notes:

-I'm sorry if I make the Characters a little OOC. In some cases it is necessary for me to make them that way.

-To everyone one else who didn't review but read. Please review, I want this story to go far and I have a lot of ideas for it but your reviews are what is going to shape the story. I have two ideas for this story. If anyone wanted to help me write this story or help me at least shape it, please contact me through reviews or e-mails.

Thanks,

Gaviveww.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Day One

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the small village, waving at the people who walked by, they continued their way to the back of the village. Infront of the a great shrine there was a small hut both of them walked inside and started to gather their supplies. "Inuyasha do you think I should run home and get more food and first aid supplies. We could meet up with your sister and give her some as well."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "I don't think they will need them. Yet, it might be good to have extra supplies."

"What, if they get hurt wouldn't they need medicine?" She asked him confused.

"Well no not really, they will only be in danger if Sakura gets hurt." Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see a confused face. "She can heal with magic Kagome." He smiled at her look of surprise. "Maybe if you ask her she can teach you to do the same. Go run back home and gather supplies I will gather the rest of the group. Then I will come get you."

Kagome smiled down at her mate. "Hai, Inuyasha." She took his lips in a quick loving kiss and ran out of the hut towards the well.

Inuyasha sat for a moment in the hut. 'Where did the others go?' He walked outside and sniffed the air. Picking up the scent of Sango and Miroku, he followed it up the shrine stairs.

"Ah Inuyasha there you are. Where have to been child." Kaede asked as she tended to a flower garden infront of her sister's grave. (A/N: Yes Kikyo is dead in this story. For all purposes lets just say that she was never brought back.)

Inuyasha walked over to the older lady and got to his knees to help with the flowers. "Well I was with Kagome when we ran into my brother."

"Oh my, are ye alright Inuyasha." She asked with concern.

"Hai, we actually didn't fight it was weird. Kaede did you know I have a sister?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nah child, I did not know that. Why do you mention her?" She asked.

"I think I should wait until everyone is together, I am going to get Kagome. Can you gather Sango, Miroko, and Shippo. We will meet in your hut soon." He said to her as he took off jumping into the air towards the well.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome climbed out of the well to find herself five hundred years in the future. 'It has been over two months since I have been back here.' Smiling she ran out of the well shack and into her family's house. "Mom! I'm home."

"Ah, Kagome it has been so long since I last saw you! Where is Inuyasha?"Her mother asked her as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"He will be here soon. Mama I came to get supplies. We are heading out in search of Naraku." Kagome said to her mother.

"I understand. Go ahead and take anything you need from the house. I will stock up after you leave, dear." She said to her daughter as she hugged her.

Kagome ran into the kitchen and started to go through the cabinets. "Do we have any Ramen? That is what Inuyasha really likes and it is easiest to cook."

"Hai there are a few boxes in the pantry." Her mother called to her as she gathered first aid supplies.

As they gathered the items Kagome needed they placed them in the living and went in search of a bag that could hold all of things she needed.

Just as they were gathering the items into a large backpack Inuyasha walked into the house.

"Inuyasha, we are almost done." Kagome said as she walked up and kissed him.

"Good, I have Kaede gathering the rest of the group. Before we head out I think we need to talk some things over. Especially the part about my sister and Sesshomaru." He said to her as he gathered the back pack on to his shoulders.

"Hai. I will meet you at the well Inuyasha." She said and then turned to her mother.

"I don't know when I will be back Mom. I will be safe though." She pulled her mother into a tight hug and then walked out the door.

At the well Inuyasha waited. He smiled when she came out of the house and over to him. "Lets go Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him. "Hai." They both jumped into the well and let the blue light take them back to the fruedal era.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru and his group of his sister, Kouga, two of Kouga's pack, and a dragon walked on at a slower pace then normal. Not wanting to get to far ahead of his brother he watched as his sister kept small talk with Kouga.

"So Kouga tell me about the woman you were going to mate with." Sakura asked trying to keep herself from the boredom that was heading her way.

Kouga looked down at the ground. "You already know her." He said to her in a shaky voice.

"Ah, So it was Kagome. She seems like a nice girl." Sakura said. Looking over at Kouga she laughed a little bit. "But Kouga-kun, isn't she to young for you?"

"Nani, What do you mean? She's mated with Inuyasha? I am close to his age, I think." He said to her as he looked a little shocked.

She smiled at him. "How old are you Kouga-kun?"

"I'm 300 years old."

"Well Inuyasha is only 200." Giggling to herself. "You are the same age as I am. Although I guess I am now 200 considering I was asleep for a hundred years." She laughed out loud.

They continued to walk through the clearing for a little bit longer when Sakura broke the silence again.

"Oi, Sesshomaru" She called to the silent tower of a man in the back of the group.

"Nan da?" He said emotionlessly back to her.

"Can we get some training in each day. I am not going to be much help if I don't train and I don't want to mess up in a fight. I am not even sure how good my spells are going to be either." She said to him as she jumped to his side in the back of the group.

"Hai, that would be a good idea. I don't want to have to save you all the time." He said as a small smile graced his face.

"Hmph" She crossed her arms and stopped walking. "I could take you now Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru flinched when he heard her say his name like that. "Sister now is not the time to fight. We will spar tomorrow."

"I think not." Sakura said as she stepped in front of her brother. She smiled at him and then kicked him back a few feet.

"Very well little sister. We will fight." He took his stance and waited for his sister to attack.

Kouga and his men pulled off to the side to watch the two Inu-youkai spar. He was amazed to see that Sakura kept up with her brother and she even seemed a little faster. 'She's good. Really good.'

Sakura smirked at her brother as he came at her, she quickly moved to the side and came up behind him. Kicking him in the back he fell to the ground on is stomach. She quickly straddled his legs and pulled his arms back so she could pin him. She leaned down so her chest was against his back and whispered in his ear. "I win." She then jumped up and walked to a nearby tree and sat down against it.

Kouga's mouth stayed open as he watched the great lord Sesshomaru be pinned by a girl. Trying to hold in his laughter he couldn't. He fell to his back and laughed as hard as he could. He couldn't stop but he did when he heard a threatening growl. Looking up he saw Sesshomaru standing above him.

"And what is it that you think is so funny wolf?" Sesshomaru asked him in a menacing tone.

Kouga swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama. I should not of laughed at you."

Sesshomaru growled louder. "No you shouldn't have."

"Oh come on Sesshoamru, it must of been pretty funny for a girl to take you down." Sakura said as she came up behind her brother. "Please don't hurt him brother, I like him." She put her hand on his forearm as she slowly pulled him away from Kouga.

"You what?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I said I like him so please don't kill him. If you did I would never forgive you." She told him with a growl at the end.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "You tell me you want to court this mangy wolf?"

"OI!" yelled the wolf who was no up on his feet. "I'm not mangy!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself he started to laugh. It had been so long since he had last had a true laugh. It started out as a raspy chuckle but soon it turned into a full throated laugh. He fell to the ground as his sister walked up beside him.

"What the hell is so funny Sesshomaru?" She asked him with tears in her eyes from laughing with him.

"I.....don't......really....know...." He said between laughs, as he gasped for air he tried to calm himself down. "Kami I needed that."

"Glad to be a service Sesshomaru." Kouga said while moving over to Sakura. "May I speak with you please."

Growling was heard as he asked her. "Be quiet doggy." Sakura yelled from over her shoulder. "Lets go into the woods Kouga."

Kouga smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. "Hai."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to Kaede's hut they were stopped by their friends waiting for them at the village entrance.

"Oi guys." Inuyasha said as they walked up beside them.

"We figured you would want to leave soon. So we waited for you here." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Hai, lets move out then. I will tell you all about my sister as we walk. We are heading South." Inuyasha stated as he turned South.

"I didn't know you had a sister Inuyasha." Shippo said as he jumped up on the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled. "Hai Shippo, she is my older sister. You guys will be able to see her soon. In about three weeks, we will meet up with her, Sesshomaru, and Kouga."

"Did you say Sesshomaru?" The monk asked with confusion.

"Hai, I guess with my sister back in his life he is back to how he used to be when I was a child. He is back to being somewhat decent again." Inuyasha snickered.

"Tell us about your sister. Why have we never heard of her until now?" Sango questioned.

"She disappeared a hundred years ago. She and Sesshomaru were fighting for my life against an attack on our castle. It was the day after Father died. When she realized we couldn't win she offered herself instead of me. They took her and I had never seen her again, up until today that is." Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "I missed her so much and now she is with Sesshomaru and Kouga heading North to find Naraku while we go South. We will meet up every three weeks at the village."

"Alright then. Lets get going." Miroku stated as his hand wander to Sango's rear.

"We can leave after Houshi-sama wakes up." She said with a twitching eye and a boomerang on the monks head.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they tried to bring the monk back to consciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kouga looked at the demoness infront of him. She had jet black hair that ended just below her waist. Her eyes were amber like Sesshomaru's, and her markings were in the same spots but a different color then her brothers, although the blue crescent moon marking her as an heir to the West was just as her brother's. He moved his eyes down to look at her body. She was tall but not lanky, her legs were long and muscular, he was sure she had even more muscle under her clothes but he couldn't tell. Her breast filled her armor that rested against her body offering enough cleavage to the imagination, the curve of her hips were just perfect. 'She isn't a demon she is a goddess. Everything about her is perfect.'

As they sat down in front of a tree she looked over to him. "What did you need to speak to me about Kouga?"

"Oh umm." He looked at the ground and took in a deep breath. "When you were telling your brother that you like me, was that true?"

"Hai, of course it is Kouga. You are a great friend. Not to mention without you I wouldn't be here. I owe you my life." She said to him with a smile.

"Oh." was all Kouga said. He kept his eyes to the ground still. "We better head back to your brother. I am sure he wants to be close to the mountains by night fall."

Sakura looked up at the wolf. 'He looks so sad right now. That was my doing. Dammit.' She stood up and wiped the leaves and dirt from her armor.

"So since we have my brother's blessing, are we going to court now?" She asked him with a smile on her face. 'That should do it.'

Kouga turned around to stare at her wide eyed. "Nani?"

"Don't you want to be with me, Kouga-kun?" She asked in a whimper.

"Hai, very much so!" He smiled at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Time had stopped for the two as she felt his tongue tap at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him and he dove in lapping up the taste of her. Pulling away they both panted for sweet air.

"Ok now we can go back." Sakura said while smiling.

"Hai."

The two walked back to the others hand in hand. Cheers were heard from Ginta and Hakkaru, Sesshomaru just raised his left eyebrow at the newly formed couple.

"Lets head out I want to be at the bottom of those mountains by nightfall." He said as he pointed to a mountain range in the north.

"Sesshomaru-ani. Why don't we transform and your dragon can carry the others." Sakura said to him. "It will be good for me as well. I haven't ran in that form for a long time." She smiled up at him as she finished.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Hai, it would be good to run around, but." He looked down at his missing arm and pulled up the sleeve to show his sister his missing arm.

"Oh Kami, Sesshomaru, who did this to you?" She asked him as she ran to his side and rested her palms against the stomp of his arm.

"Inuyasha did it when I tried to get Tetsagia for the first time." He answered to her.

She looked up into his eyes. "Do you want me to try? I haven't tried to heal or use my magic for a long time. I am afraid that I might mess it up."

He smiled down at her and sat on the ground removing his shirt. She sat down next to him and placed her hands on the end of the limb. A faint blue light engulfed itself around her and then moving over to him. Muttering in an ancient tone she concentrated on healing her brother's arms. A small line of sweat fell from her forehead down her pale cheek.

Kouga watched as the blue light engulfed the two, he sat in silence wondering what she was capable of doing. He watched as the light faded away to reveal a smiling Sakura and a new two-armed Sesshomaru. "How did you do that Sakura?" He asked her with wide eyes.

She smiled at him. "It's a secret." She stuck her tongue out him and stood up. "Now can we run brother." She said as she pulled him off the ground.

He smiled at his sister. "Hai. Kouga you and your men can ride on Aun."

Kouga looked at the two siblings. "Nah, Ginta and Hakkaru can I was thinking about running with you two." He said as his body changed into a massive black wolf with dark blue eyes. He was as tall as Sesshomaru was in his true form.

Sakura stood there wide eyed starring at the man that had become a wolf. She slowly crept up to him and brought her hand to his fur. 'He's so soft...' She moved so her body was against his fur.

Kouga turned his massive snout to see Sakura brushing herself against his fur. He let out a soft whine and nudged his giant black nose into her gently. Which caused her to giggle. He let out a soft whimper when she backed away from him.

She heard his soft whimper and smiled at him. Her eyes enlarged and turned a red color as a blue whirlwind surrounded her body. As the blue cloud dissipated there now stood a giant black dog with a blue crescent moon on her forehead and red around part of her snout.

She howled up to the sky and jumped in the air enjoying her new form that she had long to take. 'Ah....finally...I missed this.'

Looking over at Sesshomaru she saw that he had already changed into his giant form of the beautiful Silver dog. She saw Kouga's men climb on top of the dragon and turned her head to the two other giant forms. She let a bark through her mouth as she flung her head up in the air. "Move out" was sent to both the men's mind.

Yelping in agreement Sesshomaru took his place in front as Kouga and Sakura took place behind him but stayed next to each other. As Sesshomaru took off at a fast pace they followed him as Aun took to the skies with the other two companions.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi, lets go a few more miles and then we will stop." Inuyasha called out as he ran in the lead with Kagome on his back. The days sun was slowly creeping into night.

"That sounds good Inuyasha. My legs are starting to cramp." Kagome said as she tightened her grip around her lovers neck. "Can you smell a hot spring?" She whispered into his ear.

He smiled up at her. "Hai, we will make camp close to it."

"Ok." She said to him as she laid her head onto his shoulder while he kept running. 'Almost there.' He thought with a smile.

Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara along with Shippo. Surprising Miroku Sango leaned back into his chest.

"Sango.." He said softy as he lowered his head into her neck.

"I have been thinking Miroku." She said as she brought her hand to the back of his head to play with his hair. "I don't think I can wait any longer, koi."

"NANI." Miroko yelled as he fell off of Kirara in shock.

Inuyasha heard Miroku scream and then the thump as the monk contacted the ground.

"Oi, Miroku you have to stop groping her. She's going to be the death of you if you don't stop grabbing for her." Inuyasha yelled at his fallen friend.

"It wasn't like that Inuyasha." Miroku told him as he climbed back onto Kirara.

Sango blushed as he got on behind her. Once they were in the air she leaned back. "We will talk about this later."

He nodded at her and looked on ahead, trying so hard to not move his hand to the wrong spot. 'Sango if you only knew what I want to do to you.'

The group kept to the path for a few miles and finally stopped when they came upon a small clearing in the thick forest that they had been traveling through. Setting their things down Inuyasha ran off to get fire wood while Kagome started to get dinner ready with Shippo hopping around her.

Sango and Miroku sat off to the side waiting for their chance to be alone. It seemed like tonight would not be on their side.

After dinner was eaten and dishes disposed of Kagome and Inuyasha took off into the forest. "We are going to go for a walk!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

Sango held her head down. 'Dammit.'

Before Inuyasha and Kagome were out of the camp they heard that sinister laugh that they hated so much.

"Kukukuku..." Said the evil being.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled at him unsheathing Tetsagia. "What do you want Naraku."

"Ah, Inuyasha no welcome? Doesn't matter. Tell me where your sister is." Naraku said as he landed infront of the hanyou.

"What do you want with my sister?" Inuyasha asked.'Why would he want Sakura? How does he even know that she is alive?'

"Hmph. She is powerful. I will make her mine and then take her and her powers into my body." Naraku stated in an excited tone. 'If I could get my hands on her...I would be the most powerful demon!'

Inuyasha hunched closer the ground and let out a growl. "You will never touch her!" He then lunged at him. Swinging his sword down against the soft baboon pelt. With a clean swipe of his sword he was through him. All that lay on the ground was the torn pelt and a wooden doll with a hair around it.

"Dammit, it was just a puppet." Inuyasha put his sheathed his sword and walked back to the group. "Pack up we are heading to Sesshomaru. I don't care if I have to run all night. We will get to my sister before that bastard."

"Inuyasha I don't think I can handle ridding on your back at that speed though." Kagome said as she packed her sleeping bag back into her pack.

"Sango can Kirara handle you, Miroku, and Kagome? I can carry Shippo." Inuyasha asked.

A response was given when Kirara transformed and meow. "I think that is a yes." Sango said back to him with a laugh.

Inuyasha smiled. "Arigato, Kirara. Now lets get going, hopefully I can get their scent as we run North.

"Hai. Inuyasha go on ahead if you have to." Kagome said as she gave him a quick kiss then jumped on the larger form of the fire cat.

He smiled at her. "Arigato." He took of running North at the fastest pace he could. 'Please let me be able to warn them before he tries anything....Be safe sister.'

"She will be ok Inuyasha. After all she does have Kouga and Sesshomaru with her." Shippo said to him as he clung onto Inuyasha's kimono.

"Hai. Arigato Shippo." Inuyasha said to him with a smile on his face.

So that is it for this Chapter. What do you all think? I am having fun with the slower pace. Now for a question do you guys want this story to contain lemons? I can put them in if you want, I have no problem writing them but if they are not wanted I won't. If you all want the story to twist with lemons there will probably be a rape but I'm not sure if I want to write it.

12-31-04- Ok I didn't add or change much in this chapter. I kinda forgot about Shippo so I added a few parts with him. Please review and let me know if I need to fix more.

Thanks for reading,

Gaviveww


	3. Meeting the Enemy

Hi! It's pretty late right now or you could say early morning. I can't sleep so I am going to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Reviews Corner:

-Thanks for the review. I decided against the rape. Even if there will be lemons might just make them limes. I think I am still far away from that but not sure. Thanks for being my #1 Reviewer!!

-Thanks for your reviews!

Author's Notes:

12-31-04-Changes made mostly grammar errors.

-As for Rin and Jaken, they are back at the castle. Sesshomaru wondered into the forest his sister was in because he couldn't sleep and well he hasn't had time to go home yet.

Chapter 3: Meeting the enemy

Inuyasha had ran on ahead from the rest of his group. He had finally caught the scent of his brother after he had ran back by the village. The scent was getting stronger as he pushed himself harder. 'Almost to her.....'

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all changed back to their humanlike forms as they came upon a small clearing at the base of the mountain.

"That was nice." Sakura said as she laid down in the soft bed of grass and flowers. Her arms were propped up under her head as her hair laid around the ground. She took in a deep breath and looked up at the full moon.

Kouga gracefully made his way over to the laying beauty. Sitting beside her he also gazed up at the moon. "It's beautiful tonight." He said as he leaned down into the same position as Sakura.

She sat up and looked over at him. "Hai it is." She then moved over to him and laid her head on his chest

Sesshomaru let out a soft growl at the scene infront of him. "I'm going hunting." He quickly took to the forest in a white blur.

"Ginta, Hakkaku. Start a fire." Kouga yelled at the two dazing wolfs.

"Hai Kouga!" They two took of into the forest, leaving Kouga and Sakura alone.

Sakura turned her head to look up into Kouga's dreamy blue eyes. "I think I am going to train for a little bit." She quickly brought her lips to his and then stood up.

"Need my help with anything?" He asked her as he got up as well.

"No, I am just going to work on spells." She smiled at him and turned around. Bringing her hands into the air she focused her energy into her hands. As her eyes lit up she muttered a spell under her breath.

Kouga watched as her hands changed from a blue light to red. Fire engulfed her as she sent out a wave towards a tree. It burst into small pieces and burned to ash.

"Ha! I still have fire..." She turned to Kouga with a smile on her face. "Kouga I think I could use your help if you can, please."

He smiled up at her as he got to his feet. "Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"You can just stand there, I am going to put some spells on you. Don't worry they are just enhancements." She said to him while smiling.

"Alright, I trust you."

Smiling, Sakura walked within five feet of the wolf and held her hands into the air. "Protect him from harm." The light in her hands quickly engulfed itself onto Kouga. "Good...It worked." She said to him.

A gentle breeze made its way through the meadow. Sniffing the air Kouga's eyes went wide eyed. "Naraku.."

"Naraku?" Sakura said as she placed herself at his side. 'This is the guy that they're after!! Where the hell is that brother of mine!'

"I see you have awaken Sakura." Said the menacing voice as the form of Naraku walked into the meadow.

Sakura hunched into a fighting stance and growled at him. "Why are you here Naraku?"

"To take you from your brothers once again. You will come with me or I will kill your new lover." He said while shooting out a tentacle and clasping it around Kouga's neck.

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled as she cut down the tentacle releasing Naraku's poison. "Dammit. Kouga go find my brother!"

"I can't just leave you here." He yelled at her.

"Kouga go find Sesshomaru, you will just get in the way of battle!" She yelled at him with venom in her words.

Kouga glared at her. 'She thinks I am weak!' He quickly turned in the direction that Sesshomaru had ran off running into Ginta and Hakkaru he motioned them to follow him and he continued towards Sesshomaru.

Sakura watched as Kouga ran for her brother with a pissed look on his face. 'I shouldn't of said that to him dammit...' Suddenly a tentacle went through her left shoulder. "AHHHH" She yelled out in pain as he released poison into her blood.

"That will slowly eat at you until you rot from the inside out." He said to her while laughing.

"Who exactly do you think I am Naraku? Do you seriously think a hanyou's poison can effect me!" She yelled at him as she unsheathed her sword. "Die."

"Kukukuku, dear girl do you think you can hurt me? Not even your brothers can break through my barriers." He said in a cocky attitude as he erected his barrier and continued to laugh at her.

She squinted her eyes at him. (Think Rurouni Kenshin. When ever he gets serious his eyes get smaller. I love it. Think of her eyes looking like that. Oh an Naraku is in his true form that you see in episodes 120 not sure of the episode exactly but it's around there.) "Naraku, my brother's do not even hold a candle to what I am capable of. Prepare yourself." She yelled at him as she let loose an energy attack that blasted its way through his barrier breaking it apart and lashing into his right shoulder.

"NANI..." He yelled as she charged at him. He gave her a look of disgust and knocked her sword out of her hands as he distracted her with his tentacles. "What are you going to do now that your sword is gone?" He laughed at her seeing her anger rise. "Fiery one aren't you."

Sakura stood with her hands at her sides. "Indeed." She concentrated her power into her hands. "I'll show you just how Fiery I can be!" She yelled as she threw waves of fire at the opposing hanyou.

He laughed louder at her as his barrier came back. "Without your sword there is nothing you can do to harm me." He laughed harder then stared at her threathingly. "Your turn!" He shot his tentacles at her. They pierced her body multiple times and came out on the other side. With the tentacles still through her he lifted her off the ground. "Now what will you do?"

She stared at him wide eyed. 'How can a hanyou have this much power.' Before she started to black out she saw a flash of red run to them. 'Inuyasha...'

"Kongousouha!" Screamed Inuyasha. As he arrived to see his sister held in the air by Naraku's tentacles. The barrier broke and Naraku stood there stunned with Kongouseki spears through his chest.

He looked at Inuyasha in pure hate. "I will get her again. Don't worry Inuyasha, you will get to spend a little more time with your sister before I take her away again."

"How dare you Naraku." Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to fire another attack at Naraku.

Naraku quickly took to the air, letting Sakura fall to the ground. "I will take her from you soon. Tell your brother and her new lover." He disappeared into thin air and Inuyasha ran to Sakura and caught her before she hit the ground.

Sesshomaru and Kouga burst into to the meadow as Sakura was caught by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, where did you come from?" Sesshomaru yelled as he came up to his brother and sister.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO!! SAKURA IS HALF DEAD BECAUSE YOU TWO WEREN'T HERE!" Screamed Inuyasha as tears fell down his eyes.

Form his sit on Inuyasha's shoulder he looked at the girl Inuyasha was holding. 'She looks bad.' He looked up at Kouga and Sesshomaru and gave them a glare that rivailed Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru and Kouga looked down at the ground. 'Dammit' They both thought to themselves. "We should go to my castle and give her time to heal, as well as plan our attack on Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome and the others are not here yet. I know the way so you take sister and Kouga, I will bring them when I find them." Inuyasha said as he handed his beaten sister to his brother. "If she dies I will kill you both!" He turned and ran back into the woods in search of his friends with Shippo clinging to his kimono.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kouga why did you run for me instead of staying at her side?" Sesshomaru asked with anger in his voice.

Kouga looked down to the ground. "She wouldn't let me stay. She didn't want me to get hurt."

"She can be like that sometimes. It's like what she did with Inuyasha, I would of rather seen him killed then her. But she would rather have him alive." Sesshomaru looked off into the distance. "Tell your men to go back home there is not much they can do."

"Hai." Kouga said. "Ginta, Hakkaku go back to the den, I will send word to you later."

"Hai, Kouga." They yelled together as they took off running.

"Get on Aun I will carry Sakura. I don't want to take all night to get to my castle." Sesshomaru said to Kouga as a cloud formed beneath him and he took to the air.

Kouga jumped on Aun and let the two headed dragon carry him off into the west. 'Sakura I should of stayed with you. I would of at least been able to keep you from getting that beat up. I would of taken your place if you would of let me. I will kill Naraku for you, I will make him suffer for everything he has done.' Kouga sat in silence during the flight as he watched Sesshomaru hold Sakura.

Sesshomaru continued to fly on without saying a word to Kouga. He flew while watching his sister. He could smell her blood as well as that bastard hanyou's poison. 'Damn that Naraku. What the hell does he want you for, sister.' He felt the body underneath him stir.

Sakura moved a little and felt pain throughout her whole body. Remembering what happened she let her eyes flutter open. "Kouga.." She said softly.

"He's ok sister. He is over on Aun." Sesshomaru said her as he pulled her closer. "Sakura, you baka. You could of been killed." He held her close and squeezed her tightly then pulled her away slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Do you want me to take you over to Kouga?"

She smiled at him slightly. "Hai." She watched as his cloud took them closer to Aun. She looked up to see a sad Kouga sitting on the two-headed beast.

Kouga brought his head up as Sesshomaru came closer. "How is she?" He asked softy.

"She's awake and she wants you." Sesshomaru told him with a small smile on his face. 'Make her happy Kouga.' He shifted his sister so he could hand her over to Kouga.

Kouga gently took Sakura from Sesshomaru and laid her in his lap with her back against his chest. "Sakura." He said softly in her ear.

Sakura lead herself into Kouga's chest and tilted her head back so she could look up at him. "Kouga, I'm so glad your okay." She said to him in a soft whisper.

"Oh Sakura, how could you do that. Never will I leave your side again. I would rather die trying to protect you then run to get help. I promise I won't let that bastard touch you again." A lone tear fell down his cheek as he held her closer resting his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent which was still strong with blood and poison.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I just didn't want you to get hurt..." She said to him as tears filled her eyes.

"I know Sakura, I know." He held her tighter and pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Sakura, be my mate. Live by my side forever. Love me forever as I will love you forever."

Sakura's eyes went wide as Kouga finished. She smiled widely as she screamed "HAI." and threw her arms around his neck. "Ouch." she said softly.

Kouga chuckled at her as he watched her strain to get closer to him. He helped her by turning her around in his lap. "There that's better." He smiled at her and brought his hand to her chin and pulled her face closer to his. "I love you, Sakura." He licked his lips then brought them down against hers.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I didn't even really finish this chapter. I will have the other half of it up tomorrow night though. Please remember to review!!

12-31-04- No major changes made. Fixed up a few grammar errors and put some extra words in.

Kongouseki-are the diamonds that are shot out when Inuyasha uses the Kongousouha attack. If you haven't seen it he gets the ability in episode 157.

Thanks for reading,

Gaviveww


	4. The Castle in the Western Lands

Hello readers! Here is the new Chapter hope you all enjoy the story. Please remember to Review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Review Corner:

Dragon Man 180-As always thank you for reviewing each Chapter as I post them. Makes me feel good that you do that!!

Kotori-sessy's Innocence-Thanks for the review! I will try to put this up sooner so you won't wake your sister again.

Devomaerc-Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. I updated each chapter and went into more detail with Chapter 1!

Missmanga90- Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 3b: The Castle in the Western Lands

Sesshomaru watched as Kouga professed his love for his sister. 'A wolf in the family, hmph.' He thought to himself. 'She's younger then me and she already has a mate. I need to find myself one. But who would love me? I'm a ruthless cold blooded killer.' Sesshomaru shook his head. 'Dammit.'

"What is bothering you Brother?" Sakura yelled over from her seat in Kouga's lap.

"It's nothing don't worry about me. He said to her as he looked off into the distance. "We are almost home. Look to the West, there is our castle nestled into the mountain side."

"It's just as beautiful as it was a hundred years ago!" Sakura said as she stood up on Aun to get a better look.

"Are your wounds ok Sakura?" Kouga asked concerned as he also stood up in case she needed support.

"They're pretty much healed. I'm a little dizzy from his poison but other then that I am ok." She said with a smile on her face.

"How is it that you heal so quickly?" Kouga asked confused.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe it has to deal with the fact that I am a natural healer with magic. It has always been like that." She said to him as she took a step off of Aun.

"SAKURA!" Kouga yelled as he tried to reach for her. He could hear laughing coming from Sesshomaru. "Why are you laughing, Sesshomaru?"

"Look to your left, Kouga."

Kouga looked over to his left to see Sakura with her own cloud beneath her. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

Laughing Sakura answered him. "I wanted to see the look on your face."

"Hmph." Kouga said as he sat down again on Aun.

"Aun speed up we are almost there." Sesshomaru said as he increased his speed.

Suddenly the castle grounds came into view and the group descended down to the ground and walked up the stone pathway to the enormous castle. There were multiple levels and the length nearly spanned across the mountainside. It was made of solid mahogany.

Sesshomaru pushed open the front door to open up to a courtyard. In the middle stood a small bonsai garden and a small pond with multiple colored fish. The floors where solid mahogany as well, they encircled the small garden and lead down to different hallways. Sesshomaru turned to the right as Kouga and Sakura followed. He stopped as he came to a door a little ways down the hallway. "I figured that you would want to stay in your old room, sister."

"Hai, Sesshomaru. Arigato." Sakura said to him as she kissed him on the cheek. "It feels good to be home."

"I'm sure it does. Kouga follow me I will show you to your room. It will be morning soon, so I will be in my study if you need me. If not I will see you at breakfast." Sesshomaru said to his sister as he continued down the hall. Not hearing Kouga's footsteps behind him he turned around to see Sakura smiling at him and then pulling Kouga into her bedroom.

"He can sleep here Sesshomaru." She yelled as she shut the door not waiting for a comeback from him.

'Damn her. I guess it can't be help.' Sesshomaru thought. Heading towards his study he changed his mind. "Might as well go pick up Inuyasha and his team. I don't want to have to wait for them." He said out loud as he pulled open his front doors. "Aun, come with me we need to find Inuyasha." As he took to the air following his brother's scent. "At least he isn't that far."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After Inuyasha had handed Sakura over to Sesshomaru he turned and ran back towards the rest of his group. 'They shouldn't be that far behind me.' Luck was on his side, they were about five miles away. He smiled to himself, he was happy for the fact that his friends knew it was important to catch up. He pushed himself a little faster and found his friends in only a few minutes. "Oi! Guys." He yelled as he ran infront of them.

Kagome jumped off Kirara and landed in Inuyasha's arms. She quickly placed a kiss on her mate's lips. "Is everything ok Inuyasha?" (Hehe movie 1 if you all saw it!)

Kirara landed with Sango and Miroku, they quickly ran towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oi Inuyasha!" They both yelled at him...

"Naraku attacked Sakura and she was beaten up pretty bad. So we are heading to Sesshomaru's castle to rest up and plan our attack." Inuyasha stated as Kagome got on his back and Shippo moved to her shoulder.

"Let's hurry then!" Kagome yelled.

"Hai." Inuyasha said as he took off.

Kagome moved her lips to Inuyasha's ear. "Is your sister alright?" She asked truly sounding concerned.

Inuyasha smiled. "More then likely. She can heal pretty quickly. I bet she is doing fine right now."

"That's good." She said back to him.

Sango and Miroku followed on Kirara.

The group soon found themselves in the very meadow that Sakura fought Naraku in.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked. Looking around she saw trees knock over and blood spayed all over the once crisp green grass.

Inuyasha stopped and looked around. "This is where she fought with him." He stated. Sniffing the air he looked up to the sky. "Sesshomaru?" He yelled up as he watched his brother land on the ground.

"Oi Inuyasha, You and your mate jump on Aun." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the two-headed dragon that landed gracefully next to them.

"Alright. Why did you come to get us Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted Kagome onto the dragon and then hopped up himself.

"Hn. I was bored." Sesshomaru said as he took to the sky. Flying next to Inuyasha and Aun. "By the way brother, it looks like our sister has found herself a mate."

"Nani? Who?" Inuyasha asked.

Laughing Sesshomaru replied. "Dense much Inuyasha? Who is the other male she has been in contact with?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Kouga!" He yelled. 'She is going to mate with him? That mangy wolf...'

Sesshomaru laughed again at Inuyasha's antics. "You know Inuyasha he really isn't that bad. At least I can see that they love each other."

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "It's good to have the old Sesshomaru back."

Sesshomaru glared at his little brother. "Shut up hanyou."

"Ah there's the brother we all know and love." Inuyasha stated to his older brother as he laughed.

Sesshomaru glared at his little brother while they landed on the castle grounds. Pushing opening the doors he lead the group to the right. Pointing to a set of doors, "Sakura and Kouga are in there." Turning to the opposite side of the hallway he opened another room. "Inuyasha you and your mate can stay here." He motioned them to go into the room. "Sakura will more then likely sleep in so tomorrow we will just rest. If you get hungry you can go to the dinning room. You do remember were it is Inuyasha."

"Hai, arigato Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into there given room shutting the door swiftly.

Sesshomaru turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Follow me." He lead them down the hall a little further until he came to another set of doors. Opening them he motioned for the monk and slayer. "You two can stay in here. Shippo can sleep in Rin's room for the time being."

Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru confused. "You want us to share a room?" Sango asked shakily.

Sesshomaru smirked at them. "Hai." he then pushed the two into the room and closed the doors. He then picked up Shippo and took him across the hall. Opening the door he walked inside and put Shippo into a bed next to Rin's. He then went over to Rin and pulled her covers up and pat her on her head. He then walked out of the room and turned to the end of the hall.

His room was at the end of the wing. He walked inside and took his armor off and sat on the bed. "Hmm.. I am more tired then I thought I was." He said out loud as he got up and changed into a pair of satin blue pants. He climbed into his silk sheets and laid his head on his pillow. Instantly his eyes got heavy and he went into a deep slumber.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura pulled Kouga into the room and turned to face him. "I'm going to take a bath and change into other clothes. I can't stand to smell that Hanyou on me anymore."

Kouga smiled down at his soon to be mate. "Alright I think I am just going to pass out."

Sakura smiled. "I will join you in a few minutes." She walked over to a closet and pulled out a simple sleeping kimono and then walked over to the door in the left corner of the room. Opening it she was greeted to her own steaming indoor Hot Spring. Taking her torn garments off she slipped into the near boiling water. She let out a gasp as the hot water came in contact with some of her still open wounds.

"Damn that Naraku, stupid bastard." She mutter to herself as she reached for the sponge to wash her body over with. She found some crushed herbs that would turn to a soap gel, she added it to the sponge and proceeded to wash off the dried blood that was still clinging to her body.

Deciding that she was too tired to wash her hair she got out of the tub and inspected herself in a mirror. There was a dark red mark in her left shoulder, she looked at all the bruises covering her chest. She lifted her hand to the mark on her shoulder and winced when she came in contact with it. She growled to herself as she put on her sleeping Kimono.

Walking out she looked into the room. She couldn't help but smile. There on the bed was the peaceful sleeping wolf. She laughed a little as she realized that he didn't even take his armor off. She pulled back the satin sheets and crawled under them letting sleep take over her.

OoOoOoOoOo

As the occupants in the Western Lords castle fell asleep one by one, a very mad hanyou paced around his castle.

"That was a failure. If only Inuyasha hadn't come and ruined it!" Naraku paced his chambers pulling at his hair trying to think of a way to get Sakura to become his. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a tap at his chamber door. "What is it!" He yelled though the still closed door.

"Naraku, they have all made it to Sesshomaru's castle." Said a female voice.

"Good, now leave Kagura." He yelled back at her.

Kagura glared at the door. 'Damn him.' She quickly turned and made her way through the eerie hallways back to her room. 'I'm just a tool for him, nothing more. Mark my words Naraku, you will fall soon.'

Naraku finally settled down as the sun started to peak in through the decrepit windows of his massive room. 'A new day, tomorrow I will attack again, but first I must get someone.' A evil smile formed on his lips as he took off in search of the grave that held the one person Sakura could not deny.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone brightly in his eyes. "Nani, I slept half the day!" Throwing the sheets off his body he walked to his hot spring. Slipping his crisp body out of his satin pants he slide into the hot water. "Ahh." He voiced as he submerged himself into the water. Letting his mind wander he thought of his sister. A smile came to his lips as he thought of his younger years with her. Suddenly he sat up confused. "Wait....I'm older then her, I have no memory of her being born let alone anything before the day we played in the garden." His eyes got wide as he came to the conclusion that Sakura might not be his sister. He quickly jumped out of the tub grabbed some clothes and ran off to his library. "There has to be some sort of information on her in here."

Ok yeah I know that was kinda a cliff hanger but I have my reasons for it. Anyways! Reader's I am having a problem please don't get mad at me!!! Umm I have a problem with Kouga, I want him to be in this story but I don't want him to be the love interest anymore. Now I will shape the story where Sakura can be with Sesshomaru or Kouga. It is up to you as my readers to tell me who you would rather have as her lover. Please review so I can start writing the next Chapter. Also please more then one person tell me what you want!!! Otherwise I will chose what I want but I wanted to give you all an option.

Thanks for Reading,

Gaviveww.


	5. Finding the Truth

Hello readers. I'm sorry for how long it took me to update this story. I was at a crossroads, I have finally decided what it is I am going to do with the story. I hope that you all will continue to read and review.

Review Corner:

Dragon Man 180- As always I love your reviews. I hope that you will continue to read and review!!

Kyoto- Thank you for your review. You should be happy with what I have chosen to do.

Miss Manga- Thank you for your review and taking the time to read my other stories. As of now I will only be working on this one, Wolves and Dogs, and I will be starting a Yu Yu Hakusho story that is centered on Kurama.

All others- Thank you for taking the time to review my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Finding the Truth

Sesshomaru roamed through each of his books searching for some sort of information on Sakura. So far he had found nothing. 'Where would father hide information on her? Knowing him it went with him to the grave. Dammit.' Sesshomaru threw his current book into the corner and banged his fists upon his solid mahogany desk. "Dammit!!" He yelled as he sat up. 'Food then more searching.' He thought to himself.

He skillfully strolled down his vast hallways towards the dining room. He had only spent a few hours in the library but he had slept in so it was almost dinner time. 'I wonder if anyone else is up.' He was shocked when he walked into the dinning room and sitting there alone was Sakura.

Sesshomaru quietly shut the door behind him and walked beside Sakura's chair. He sniffed the air slightly and salt hit his nose. "Nani, Sakura what's wrong?" He asked her while taking her hand.

Sakura looked up at Sesshomaru with tear stained eyes. "Sesshomaru, I know I'm not your sister."

"Nani, how did you know?" He asked her a little taken back.

"My dream, my real father came to me and told me that I was not your sister. My whole life I thought you were my brother an now I find out that your not. Where is my place now?" She asked him as the tears fell down her face.

"Sakura even though you might not be my real sister, never think that I don't care for you." He said to her as he pulled her up and into a hug. "It will be ok, there has to be some sort of information on you in this castle. Would you like to help me look."

"You really mean you will look into my past, Sesshomaru?" She asked still embraced in his arms.

"Hai, I will I had a dream last night too. I came to realize that I couldn't remember you before father brought you to the garden and if I remember I was already close to 100 years at that time." He said to her as he pulled her closer to the door. "Go ahead and go to the library, I'll bring us some food."

"Hai, Sesshomaru arigato." She quickly left his embrace and ran down the hall towards the library.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, "I need someone to bring myself and Lady Sakura some food to the library, make it quick." He said to servants as he ran down the hall to meet with Sakura.

Pushing open the doors he looked in at Sakura who was sitting on a futon in the corner. He watched her as tears fell down her cheeks as her eyes hungrily read the parchment in her hands.

"Sakura what is it?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to her.

Sakura look up at him and handed him the note.

_My dearest Sakura, _

_If you are reading this I am dead. I'm sorry for leaving you with so many questions. You were always smart and I'm sure that you already know, I am not your father. You father was Myki, my best friend. He was plagued with massive wars when you were born. He kept you at the castle for as long as he could. Threats were soon made on your life and your father brought you to me. We were planning on joining our families together through a marriage between yourself and Sesshomaru. When your father was killed I took you in as my own daughter. I had the crescent moon tattooed onto your forehead to show that you were my kin. I'm sorry that I lied to you all those years, and I'm sorry to my son for he would of loved to join with you in marriage. He was taken with you from the second he saw you and you two even as young as you were fell in love. I am sure he would hate me for putting a spell on him, I made him think you were his sister. By now I am sure that he has already broken some of it and is searching for all the information he can find on you. It would be best if he knew the truth. Sakura my dear, you would of been my daughter either way. I truly am sorry for everything that has happened. If you are seeking more information please visit the Northern Lord's Castle, he is your Grandfather. _

_Forgive me, _

_Inutaisho_

Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at Sakura. "Father....father.....put a spell on me..." Suddenly light engulfed Sesshomaru as he growled out in pain.

_Flashback _

A young Sesshomaru was wondering around the castle. He had ran away from his guards again, his father would be mad. 'I don't care if father will be mad I want to know what's going on.'

Sesshomaru ran down the hallway and pushed opened the library doors. Inside he stared at his father and a little girl by his side. "Who is that father?" He asked as he walked up slowly to her.

"Sesshomaru, I thought I told you stay with your guards." Inutaisho said as he walked up to his son. "What does it matter your such a trouble maker aren't you Sesshomaru."

"I am your son after all father." Sesshomaru said with a big giddy smile on his face.

"Hai, that you are. Sesshomaru this is Sakura, she is Myki's daughter." Inutaisho said as he pushed Sakura in front of him. "Sakura, this is my son Sesshomaru."

Sakura's beautiful golden eyes widen when she looked at the young Demon lord, she bowed infront of him. "It is an honor to meet you Sesshomaru-sama." She still bowed to him as Inutaisho moved to the corner to watch his son and the young demon girl.

Sesshomaru smiled down at the young girl and put his hand under her chin lifting her face. "You can call me Sesshomaru, would you like to play with me in the gardens?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

Sakura's eyes went wide as a huge smile graced her small head nodded in reply.

"Ok then, let's go!" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out the door.

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru ended up on his knees growling in pain as he fought the barriers around his and Sakura's past. "We were to be mates...." He said out loud as he continued to stay on his knees. "We were playmates and our father's were going to join by a marriage through us."

"Nani?" Sakura yelled as she stood up. "We were suppose to be mates?" She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sesshomaru you have to show me what our past was like." She shook him a little to snap him back to reality. "Sesshomaru! I said you have to show me!"

Sesshomaru lifted his clouded eyes and looked up at Sakura. "Are you sure? You might not be happy with what you have to see."

Sakura bought her hand to his chin and lifted his face. "Please, Sesshomaru I have to know."

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at Sakura. "As you wish." He then placed his hands on either side of her face. "Close you eyes and take a deep breath."

Sakura did as she was told and with the gentle chanting of Sesshomaru's voice rang through her ears she was taken to a different place.

_Flashback_

A young female demon walked around the vast castle of the Western lord looking for the young demon she had played with yesterday. "Sesshomaru-sama!!" She yelled as she raced into the gardens.

"I told you to not call me that, Sakura." Said the young demon boy.

"Gomen, Sesshomaru." She said as she smiled down on him.

Sesshomaru stood up from the bench he was sitting on and turned his back to Sakura.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Sakura asked.

Sesshomaru swayed back and forth slightly. He turned around slowly and a large amount of flowers were in his hands. "I picked these roses for you, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widen as she looked at the shy demon and the beautiful roses in his hands. "They're so beautiful Sesshomaru!!" She said as she took them. Looking down at the ground her cheeks turning a slight red color. "Um. Sesshomaru, I got you something too."

"You did? What is it Sakura?" He asked as he placed his hand on her chin and pulled her face up. "Well."

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a long yellow and blue obi. "I know it is really big but I made it myself." She said to him as she stared at the ground.

"Sakura it's beautiful. Thank you very much for the gift." Sesshomaru said to her as he pulled her into a hug. "Sakura are you happy with being my mate when we are old enough?"

Sakura held him tighter. "Hai, Sesshomaru. I cannot imagine being with anyone else." Said the young demon.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and the two demons were separated as their appointed guards took them to each side of the castle.

_End Flashback_

"Sesshomaru...." Sakura said as she fell into his arms and cried into his chest.

"Sakura, gomen. I know our lives have drifted apart. I will not honor the pact that father and your father made all those years ago." He looked down to the ground. "That is unless you still want to uphold it."

Sakura pulled herself from Sesshomaru's chest and looked into his eyes. "Give me time. You have removed the spell from me more memories will come."

"Hai, Sakura. I am here if you need me." Sesshomaru said to her as he pulled her into one last hug.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru." Sakura said as she placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek.

Ok Sorry about the changes I have made I hope you can learn to like where this story is going. I'm sorry that I had to change it. I should have worked more before I started to write it. Anyway as always please review.

Sorry about Sesshomaru being out of character but think what he has been through.

Thanks for Reading,

Gaviveww


	6. North we Go

Alright here is Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha....

Chapter 5: North we Go

Sakura left the library and walked to her room in a daze. 'I remember him...he was so kind and gentle towards me.' Tears stung her eyes as she continued down the hall to her room. 'I think I have to talk to Kouga now.' She quietly opened the door and expected Kouga to still be fast asleep. Little to her surprise he was up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sakura." He said out loud as she walked into the room. 'She is crying..' He stood up and walked over to her. "Sakura, what's wrong, please tell me koi." He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the last of her tears away.

"Don't call me that Kouga." She said to him as she pulled away from his embrace and walked to a closet on the side of the room. Opening it she pulled out an outfit much like Sesshomaru's with the colors reversed.

Kouga stood stunned as he watched Sakura ignore him and grab clothes. 'Why would she not want me to call her koi.' "Sakura, please tell me what is bothering you. I care deeply for you and it hurts me to see you this way."

'How dare he....Say its hurts him...he has no idea what I have just been through.' She turned to look at him with a glare on her face. "You will never understand the pain that I am going through. No one but Sesshomaru can understand." She said sternly as her body gave out and she found herself on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and crying her eyes out.

"Sakura, I am here, tell me what happened. Did Sesshomaru hurt you?" Kouga asked confused. 'Why can't see tell me what is bothering her.'

"He would never hurt me. And I am not to sure that I can tell you what is going on. I am afraid of what the truth could do." She said to him as she walked behind a wall to change.

"If it is the truth then it is ok. Please, Sakura, tell me what has made you so sad."

"My whole life was a lie. I am not the daughter of Inutaisho, this mark on my forehead is a tattoo. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not my brothers." Sakura told him as she walked out from behind the wall with tears running down her face again.

"Sakura, I think they would still care for you if you weren't their sister anyway." Kouga said trying to comfort her.

"There is more to it then that, Kouga." Sakura said as she took a deep breath. "When I was first brought here, it was because my father was at war and could not keep me safe. Inutaisho and my father were going to form their lands through a marriage." Sakura took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "A marriage between myself and Sesshomaru. Don't you see Kouga, Sesshomaru and I were childhood friends and we were to be mated with each other when the time came."

"NANI!" Kouga yelled as he walked over to her. "You have already accepted my offer to be my mate. Come back to the den with me and we can make it final." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"No." Sakura said as she tried to free herself from his arms.

"No? What is that suppose to mean? You would rather be with a mutt who acted like your brother for most your life!" Kouga screamed at her. "I don't care if I have to force you. You will come with me and become my mate tonight!"

"Kouga, please! Stop this." Sakura yelled as she tried harder to get out of his arms. It was of no use her mixed emotions had left her body drained. She wasn't strong enough to pull away from Kouga. 'I need help...' She thought of the only thing that could save her. "SESSHOMARU!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Suddenly the doors to her room flung open and Sesshomaru ran in. "What is it?" He asked as a look of hate came on his face as he watched Kouga holding Sakura tightly.

"Oh you know, women. She doesn't want to come back with me to become my mate, so I have to force her." Kouga said as a cocky smile graced his lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he ingested all of Kouga's words. "If she doesn't want to go with you, remove her from your arms and get out of my home." Sesshomaru said as his eyes started to bleed red.

"No I think I will take her away." Kouga said as he made his way to the window only to be stopped by someone pulling on his tail. "Oi! What's the big idea that hurt!"

"Let her go now and I will let you keep your life Wolf!" Sesshomaru yelled as he barred his razor sharp fangs.

"Hmph." Kouga voiced as he dropped Sakura to the floor and jumped out the window. "This is far from over Sakura, I will make you mine!"

After Kouga had let her go Sakura sat still in the crumpled pile she was thrown in. 'How could he change from being so nice to being so mean...' Suddenly pain gripped her head and she let out a scream as her body was engulfed in a white light.

_Flashback_

"Sesshomau-sama! Where are you Sesshomaru!" A young teenage Sakura yelled as she ran through the remains of the castle. 'Where would they hide him?' She thought to herself as she continued running down the hall. She took a quick right and was stopped in her tracks.

"Well well, what do we have here." Said a strange voice.

"What a pretty little girl..." Said another menacing voice.

"Forget about the boy lets take her instead." said a commanding tone.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized. 'There here for Sesshomaru-sama.' She decided to do the best thing she could for him.

"Take me in his place." She said as her bangs hid her eyes from their view.

"Are you sure you want to do that young one?" Said the leader.

"If it will protect my mate, I will do anything." Sakura said as she gained control of her fear and stood her ground. "I won't let you have him."

"Your to young to have a mate little one. But I can show you what it feels like to have a real man." Said the leader in a creepy voice that brought Sakura's fear back.

"You will step away from her if you value your life." Said a young man's voice.

"And who is going to stop us if we decide not to." Came the leader.

"I, Sesshomaru, first son of Inutaisho will make sure you never see the light of day again!"

"Leader, that's the boy we are suppose to get!" Cried one of the smaller demons.

"Well then get him!!" Yelled the leader.

"Hai!" Yelled the other demons as they cornered Sesshomaru.

"You think the likes of you can capture me?" Yelled Sesshomaru as his left hand glowed a slight green.

"Don't underestimate him!" Yelled the leader as he ran to go join them.

Sesshomaru's hand burned green as he formed a whip and took out three demons by slashing their bodies in half. As the blood sprayed everywhere he smirked and got ready to attack again. "You will all die for what you have said to my mate!"

"I think not little one." Yelled the leader as he unsheathed his sword.

Sesshomaru didn't have a sword so he was regulated to use his whip and he couldn't transform while he was inside. 'Dammit this might get bad.' He chanced a look at Sakura and was surprised by her. Her eyes were glaring at the man whose was attacking him and he could smell the faint scent of blood coming from her. 'Was she hurt?'

Sakura watched as the man lunged at Sesshomaru and cut his side. The sight and smell of Sesshomaru's blood made Sakura grow angry. She dug her nails into her hands and felt the blood drip down. "Get away from him this instant!" She yelled at the leader. Who backed away from Sesshomaru to look over at Sakura who was glowing a slight orange. "If you touch him again I will kill you." She said to him as she walked towards him.

"Men, attack the girl!" Yelled the leader.

All the other demons took off after Sakura. As soon as they got within reach of her she laughed and held up her hands and threw the orange light at them. Fire engulfed the demons as they screamed for mercy. "You worthless demons, your cries for mercy will do nothing for you!" Sakura yelled as she let the fire take all of the demons in front of her.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he watched Sakura defeat the demons. 'She is so strong, and she is a demon who can use human magic!' He watched as the leader inched his way to Sakura to catch her off guard. "I think not!" Sesshomaru yelled as he unleashed his whip and split the leader in half. He quickly ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura..." He said to her gently. "There are no more enemies it's ok Koi." He said to her as he pulled her to his body. The orange aura faded quickly as Sakura felt her body next to Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" She asked as she inspected his side. There was a deep cut on the side of his body and he flinched as she poked at it.

"That hurts stop touching it!" He said to her. He watched as she looked at the wound and then he felt embarrassed as she started to lick the wound clean. "Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked her as he took deep breaths to try and control himself.

"I'm cleaning the wound, calm down Sesshomaru." Sakura said as she continued to lick the wound clean. When she was satisfied with her job she stood up and faced Sesshomaru. "I don't know what came over me. I saw you hurt and I just snapped. "

"It's ok koi." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "Everything will be ok now." he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her down the hall. "Let us find my father. He will tell us where to go."

"Hai." Sakura said to him as a smile graced her face and her grip on Sesshomaru's hand got tighter.

_End Flashback_

Sakura continued to stare at the ground. 'I was older in that one, almost to the age where we could of mated...He was already that age, why didn't he take me earlier?' She felt a hand on her shoulder which made her flinch.

"Sakura, its ok now." Came the soft voice.

"Sesshomaru..." Sakura said as she leaned back into him. "My vision...We were older. Within a year we would have been mates. I understand what my feelings were for you." Sakura turned around so she could face him. "Sesshomaru, do you remember the time when we fought the demons in the hallway. It was the first time you called me koi."

Sesshomaru looked down to the ground. "Hai, you had called me your mate even though we had a year left to wait. You set fire to most of the demons and then licked my wound clean."

Sakura smiled as she looked at him. "I want to visit my grandfather and I want you to come with me."

"Alright. I have to prepare the castle for my leave and I am sure that Rin will be upset. I haven't stopped to see her at all today." Sesshomaru said as he stroked his chin.

"Who is Rin?" Sakura asked.

"She is a young child that I saved a little while ago." He said to her as he stood to leave the room. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Hai. I would like to met the child." Sakura said as she followed him out the door.

"She should be in the gardens with Jaken right now." He said as he lead her out to the gardens and the night sky. "Rin." He called out.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is happy to see you!" Said the bubbly little girl as she flung her arms around his leg. "Jaken is really no fun to play with.."

"Rin, I want you to meet someone." Sesshomaru said as he inched down to look her in the eye.

"Ok Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said happily.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked over at Sakura. "Rin, this is Sakura."

Rin looked up to see the a female demon that looked much like her Sesshomaru-sama. "Hello Lady Sakura, are you Sesshomaru-sama's girlfriend?" Rin asked as she hugged Sakura's legs.

"Hello Rin.." Sakura said as she bent her knees to look the small girl in the eye.

"Are you Sesshomaru-sama's girlfriend?" The young child asked again.

"I don't know Rin, why don't you asked Sesshomaru-sama." Sakura returned thinking the young child wouldn't dare ask him that.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled as she walked over to him.

"What is it Rin." Sesshomaru asked as he crossed his arms and looked off into the distance.

"Is the pretty lady your girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide when Rin asked her question. He looked over at Sakura who was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach. "No Rin, she is not my girlfriend." He paused for a second to look at Sakura who had stopped laughing the second she heard him say no. "She is my mate."

"NANI!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to him.

Sesshomaru's turn to laugh he let out a deep throated chuckle. "Come Sakura, we have much to discuss with the others and Inuyasha has yet to hear of our situation."

"That is true it will be hard for him to find out that I'm not his sister." Sakura said as she hugged Rin and stood up to walk beside Sesshomaru.

"Should we wait to tell him the truth until after we talk with my Grandfather." Sakura said as she walked inside.

"That might be best. I will leave him in charge and Jaken will stay to help him and take care of Rin." Sesshomaru said as they made their way to the Dinning room.

As the two walked in they were greeted by Inuyasha and his group.

"Ane, where have you been?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up and hugged Sakura.

Sakura's eyes started to tear slightly but she held them in as she returned the hug to Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru and I have some business to attend to in the Northern Lands." She said to him as she pulled out of his hug.

"And little brother I leave you in charge. Jaken will be around if you require him." Sesshomaru said as he stepped behind Sakura.

"Why am I in charge?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Because you're my brother and I need someone who is capable of giving orders and offer protection." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to leave. "I will be outside. Inuyasha you better take care of my castle."

"Don't worry I will be fine." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry that I must be going, I would love to take the time to get to know you all. When I get back I hope we can use that time to get acquainted." Sakura said as she hugged Inuyasha one more time and ran out the door. "Ja ne!"

Sakura ran through the castle until she was outside and next to Sesshomaru. "I'm ready now." She said to him.

"Good." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her and took to the sky. "It won't take that long to get there."

Ok well that is Chapter 5. It is going to take a few more Chapters and yes Naraku will be back in the next chapter. There will be a lemon but it will not be for a few more chapters. However there will more then likely be some fluff.

Thanks for Reading,

Gaviveww.


End file.
